


Liquid State

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Shaving, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Spy hates Sniper's facial hair.





	Liquid State

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thing so I don't feel like I wasted my Easter holidays playing Sims 3. I named the fic after a Muse song. Follow me on tumblr @scoutbottoms and twitter @mileskaane

Sniper only really shaved when Spy told him to.Today was one of those days. He didn’t care whether he had facial hair or not but his boyfriend certainly did, claiming it made him look dirtier than he already did.

“You look like a tramp. Shave.” was all he heard from Spy as they sat having breakfast together in his van. Sniper looked up from his newspaper to see the other man glaring at him over his cup of coffee. After a moment of silence, Sniper rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Where’s my razor?”

The two of them headed into the base for showers after their breakfast, the Australian having a fairly quick shower like usual. He partially dried off before starting to shave in front of the foggy mirror, knowing he’d have to wait a while for Spy to finish up in the shower. What it was that made Spy always take so long, he had no idea. He began to hum as he got his shaving things ready, watching the steam rise out of Spy’s cubicle as he looked in the mirror.

They had to use shaving foam sparingly, supplies being low currently. If he ran out, he could always nab supplies from Scout. He didn’t need them no matter how many times he claimed he could grow a beard if he wanted to. He sprayed a bit of lemon-scented foam into the palm of his hand and spread it over his jaw and above his mouth. After a million times of doing this, he zoned out whenever he began to shave, thinking about the fighting, his scores yesterday, the fight this evening...

A pair of bare arms wrapped their way around his damp body and he smirked to himself, coming out of his daze.

“Daydreaming, mon cher?”

Sniper hummed in response, shaving his moustache and having to repress a shiver when Spy pressed his whole body against him. A pair of lips tickled the back of his neck and Sniper found himself leaning his head back onto Spy’s shoulder. When the teeth sunk into flesh, he hissed and nearly cut himself with the razor. A hand slid down his body and dipped its way into the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Gonna get caught, spook.” Sniper breathed but made no effort to stop Spy’s ministrations. He glanced down and saw the tent in the towel, gasping as Spy grabbed his cock.

“You’d enjoy it if we were caught,” Spy said with a smirk, continuing to kiss and nibble at Sniper’s scarred and freckled shoulders and neck as he began to jerk him off. The other man couldn’t disagree with that, his hand holding the razor beginning to shake. “You need to finish the left side of your face.”

Sniper whimpered and attempted to carry on shaving, very distracted by the thumb rubbing the head of his cock, spreading precum around. Nobody could make him feel as good as his Spook. He could feel Spy’s own erection pressing against his arse and began grinding back onto it.

“Oh, mon chou. Keep going, just like that.” he placed his free hand on Sniper’s hip and pulled him back harsher as he continued to grind backwards. The other man groaned and dropped his razor into the sink.

“I’m gonna-” Sniper choked on his words as Spy sped up his movements, legs wobbling as he struggled to stay standing.

“Tu es si belle.” he murmured into the Australian’s ear. The other man let out a gasp and tensed up, cumming on the inside of the towel with a shudder. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he began to feel grossed out by the sticky towel around his waist.

“Might have to have another shower”

“Maybe I’ll join you so you can take care of this” Spy said, gesturing towards the tent in his own towel.

Sniper closed the cubicle behind them and Spy turned on the water. After giving each other a smirk, Spy pushed Sniper down to his knees.

“Suck.”


End file.
